Various exercise devices have become increasingly popular in recent years as physically active people continue the eternal search for the perfect exercise device. For example, numerous types of stationary exercise bicycles, having all manner of sophisticated resistance generating and measuring devices, have been commercially successful. Additionally, a number of stationary rowing machines for use in the home have been marketed and sold--it being popularly believed that the rowing motion offers a broader range of exercise to more muscle groups than does, for instance, a stationary bicycle.
However, as is readily evidenced by the large numbers of persons actively jogging outdoors, many people consider an exercise regime limited solely to indoor activity (such as is required by stationary bicycles and rowing machines) unduly limiting. Therefore, a number of rowing-type vehicles which are intended for outdoor use, have been proposed. As early as 1884, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 305,053 a rowing-type motion on oar-like levers was used to propel the vehicle. Later, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 348,619, 1,845,044 and 2,012,683 the oar-like apparatus was replaced with a strap or cable device which was operatively connected to a drive wheel to provide locomotion. In these devices, the weight of the apparatus (with the person thereon) provided sufficient resistance to movement to effect the exercise desired. The strap or cable was affixed to a handle which was drawn up to the exerciser's chest to produce the rowing motion. A more sophisticated three-wheeled device simulating actual rowing motion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,329, wherein the rowing motion causes back-and-forth movement of an endless belt, which is geared to the drive wheels. U.S. Pat. Nos. 632,414 and 4,639,007 illustrate a departure from prior rowing machines in that they utilize a pivoting rowing post rather than oar-type members to effect locomotion. For instance, in the '414 patent, the rowing post is interconnected to a rear-drive wheel by a cable wrapped about a ratcheting sprocket. The device is turned by foot-operated pedals interconnected to the front wheels by steering cables. The '007 patent discloses an exercise device having both foot and hand propulsion systems. The hand propulsion system is a telescoping steering column which telescopes for forward and backward movement. The device is steered by rotating the steering column about its longitudinal axis.
The various devices noted above have preformed adequately for their intended purpose, however they have failed to realize the full potential of such vehicles. For example, when operating such vehicles at speeds of up to 35 mph, such vehicles are inherently unsteady during a turn even though they are built low to the ground. It would be advantageous to have the vehicle cant into the turns in order to increase the possible safe speed through corners as well as reduce the likelihood of rollover. Also, a rowing post which is the prime source of locomotion and which is easily manipulated in turning the device would be desirable.